Savages (Gameking18 Version)
This parodies the song "Savages" from Pocahontas, where heroes and villains clash with one other. HEROES: Optimus Prime(Transformers) Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, The Fantastic Four(Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, The Thing, and Invisible Woman), Daredevil, Power Pack(Zero-G, Lightspeed, Mass Master, and Energizer), and Howard the Duck(Marvel Comics) Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Red Tornado, Atom, and Plastic Man(DC Comics) Pucca, Garu, and Abyo(Pucca: Funny Love) Popeye(Popeye) Inspector Gadget(Inspector Gadget) Captain Flamingo(Captain Flamingo) Big Guy and Rusty(Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Atomic Betty(Atomic Betty) Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) John McClane(Die Hard) Yin and Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ningen Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, G, W, OOO, and Fourze(Kamen Rider franchise) Red Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, Magna Defender, Ranger Red, and Red Samurai Ranger(Power Rangers franchise) Kim Possible(Kim Possible) Naruto(Naruto: Shippuden) Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore(Ghostbusters) Lion-O(Thundercats) Aang(Avatar: The Last Airbender) Peter Pan(Peter Pan) Goku(Dragon Ball Z) Beatrix Kiddo(Kill Bill) Himitsu Sentai Goranger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger(Super Sentai franchise) Leonardo(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ash Ketchum and Pikachu(Pokemon) Mario(Super Mario Bros.) He-Man(He-Man: Masters of the Universe) Paul Kersey(Death Wish) Chiro(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) Sora(Kingdom Hearts) Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) Godzilla(Godzilla) Ultraman(Ultraman) Optimus Prime (leader).jpg|Optimus Prime(leader) Spider-Man.jpeg|Spider-Man Wolverine.jpeg|Wolverine Hulk.jpeg|Hulk Iron Man.jpg.jpg|Iron Man Captain America.jpeg|Captain America Fantastic Four.JPG|Fantastic Four Daredevil.jpeg|Daredevil Power Pack.jpeg|Power Pack Howard the Duck.jpeg|Howard the Duck Superman.jpeg|Superman Batman.jpeg|Batman Wonder Woman.jpeg|Wonder Woman The Flash.jpeg|The Flash Green Lantern.jpeg|Green Lantern Martian Manhunter.jpeg|Martian Manhunter Aquaman.jpeg|Aquaman Green Arrow.jpeg|Green Arrow Lobo.JPG|Lobo Atom.jpeg|Atom Plastic Man.jpeg|Plastic Man Pucca.JPG|Pucca Garu.JPG|Garu Abyo.JPG|Abyo Popeye.jpeg|Popeye Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Captain Flamingo.JPG|Captain Flamingo Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot.jpeg|Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Atomic Betty.jpeg|Atomic Betty Sonic the Hedgehog.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog John McClane.jpeg|John McClane Yin and Yang.jpeg|Yin and Yang Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo.jpeg|Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo Kamen Rider V3.jpeg|Kamen Rider V3 Riderman.jpeg|Riderman Kamen Rider X.jpeg|Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon.jpeg|Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger.jpeg|Kamen Rider Stronger Denpu Ningen Tackle.jpeg|Denpu Ningen Tackle Skyrider.jpeg|Skyrider Kamen Rider Super-1.jpeg|Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider Zecross.jpeg|Kamen Rider Zecross Kamen Rider Black.jpeg|Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black RX.jpeg|Kamen Rider Black RX Kamen Rider Shin.jpeg|Kamen Rider Shin Kamen Rider ZO.jpeg|Kamen Rider ZO Kamen Rider J.jpeg|Kamen Rider J Kamen Rider Kuuga.JPG|Kamen Rider Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito.jpeg|Kamen Rider Agito Kamen Rider Ryuki.jpeg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Faiz.jpeg|Kamen Rider Faiz Kamen Rider Blade.jpeg|Kamen Rider Blade Kamen Rider Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto.JPG|Kamen Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Den-O.jpeg|Kamen Rider Den-O Kamen Rider Kiva.jpeg|Kamen Rider Kiva Kamen Rider Decade.jpeg|Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider G.jpeg|Kamen Rider G Kamen Rider W.jpeg|Kamen Rider W Kamen Rider OOO.jpeg|Kamen Rider OOO Kamen Rider Fourze.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Red Power Ranger.JPG|Red Power Ranger White Power Ranger.jpeg|White Power Ranger Magna Defender.JPG|Magna Defender Ranger Red.jpeg|Ranger Red Red Samurai Ranger.jpeg|Red Samurai Ranger Kim Possible.JPG|Kim Possible Naruto.jpeg|Naruto: Shippuden Ghostbusters.JPG|Ghostbusters Lion-O.jpeg|Lion-O Aang.JPG|Aang Peter Pan.jpeg|Peter Pan Goku.jpeg|Goku Beatrix Kiddo.jpeg|Beatrix Kiddo Himitsu Sentai Goranger.jpeg|Himitsu Sentai Goranger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.jpg|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo Ash and Pikachu.JPG|Ash and Pikachu Mario.jpeg|Mario He-Man.jpeg|He-Man Paul Kersey.jpeg|Paul Kersey Chiro.JPG|Chiro Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Luke Skywalker Sora.jpeg|Sora Stitch.jpeg|Stitch Godzilla.jpeg|Godzilla Ultraman.jpeg|Ultraman VILLAINS: Megatron(Transformers) Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Shocker, Chameleon, Rhino, Mysterio, Hobgoblin, Venom, Hydro-Man, Hypno Hustler, Molten Man, Sabretooth, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Crimson Dynamo, Firebrand, Whirlwind, Baron Zemo, Red Skull, Doctor Doom, and Kingpin(Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Penguin, Catwoman, Clayface, Two-Face, Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, and Black Manta(DC Comics) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Bluto(Popeye) Pinhead(Hellraiser) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Leatherface(The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Chucky(Child's Play) Maximus I.Q.(Atomic Betty) Dr. Eggman(Sonic the Hedgehog) Ultimoose, Saranoia, Yuck, Night Master, and Eradicus(Yin Yang Yo!) The Great Leader of Shocker, Black Shogun/Hiruchameleon, Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda, Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil, Colonel Zol/Wolf Man, King Dark, Apollo Geist, General Shadow, Emperor Terror Macro/Kaiser Crow, Ambassador Darkness, Darom, Shadow Moon, General Jark, Doras, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Joker, Kamen Rider Abyss, Llumu Qhimil, Daido Oda/Phylloxera Worm, Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant, Gara, and Zodiarts Scorpio, Leo, Libra, and Virgo(Kamen Rider franchise) Trakeena, Master Org, Imperious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, Venjix, and Master Xandred(Power Rangers franchise) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Black Cross Fuehrer and Oiles Gil(Super Sentai franchise) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing(Pokemon) Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Skeletor(Masters of the Universe) Blade(PuppetMaster) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th: Part 3) Michael Myers(Halloween) Jigsaw(Saw) Stripe(Gremlins) Pennywise(It) Dr. Hannibal Cannibal Lecter(Silence of the Lambs) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Vincent and Jules(Pulp Fiction) MaloMyotismon(Digimon: Digital Monsters) Al Capone, Osama bin Laden, and Joseph Stalin(real life) Megatron.JPG|Megatron(leader) Doctor Octopus.jpeg|Doctor Octopus Scorpion.jpeg|Scorpion Shocker.jpeg|Shocker Chameleon.jpeg|Chameleon Rhino.jpeg|Rhino Mysterio.JPG|Mysterio Hobgoblin.jpeg|Hobgoblin Venom.JPG|Venom Hydro-Man.jpeg|Hydro-Man Hypno Hustler.jpeg|Hypno-Hustler Molten Man.jpeg|Molten Man Sabretooth.jpeg|Sabretooth Abomination.jpeg|Abomination Absorbing Man.jpeg|Absorbing Man Crimson Dynamo.JPG|Crimson Dynamo Firebrand.jpeg|Firebrand Whirlwind.jpg.jpg|Whirlwind Baron Zemo.jpg|Baron Zemo Red Skull.jpeg|Red Skull Doctor Doom.JPG|Doctor Doom Kingpin.jpeg|Kingpin Lex Luthor.jpeg|Lex Luthor Darkseid.jpeg|Darkseid Penguin.jpeg|Penguin Catwoman.jpeg|Catwoman Clayface.JPG|Clayface Two-Face.jpeg|Two-Face Cheetah.jpeg|Cheetah Gorilla Grodd.jpeg|Gorilla Grodd Sinestro.jpeg|Sinestro Black Manta.jpeg|Black Manta Tobe.JPG|Tobe Bluto.jpeg|Bluto Pinhead.jpeg|Pinhead Freddy Krueger.jpeg|Freddy Krueger Leatherface.jpeg|Leatherface Chucky.JPG|Chucky Maximus I.Q..JPG|Maximus I.Q. Dr. Eggman.jpeg|Dr. Eggman Ultimoose.JPG|Ultimoose Saranoia.JPG|Saranoia Yuck.JPG|Yuck Night Master.JPG|Night Master Eradicus.JPG|Eradicus Great Leader of Shocker.jpeg|The Great Leader Black Shogun.jpeg|Black Shogun Garagaranda.JPG|Garagaranda Ikadevil.JPG|Ikadevil Wolf Man.JPG|Wolf Man King Dark.JPG|King Dark Apollo Geist.jpeg|Apollo Geist General Shadow.jpeg|General Shadow Emperor Terror Macro.jpg|Emperor Terror Macro Ambassador Darkness.jpeg|Ambassador Darkness Darom.jpg|Darom Shadow Moon.JPG|Shadow Moon General Jark.JPG|General Jark Doras.jpg|Doras Kamen Rider Ryuga.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuga Joker.jpg|Joker Kamen Rider Abyss.jpg|Kamen Rider Abyss Llumu Qhimil.jpg|Llumu Qhimil Phylloxera Worm.JPG|Phylloxera Worm Terror Dopant.jpg|Terror Dopant Gara.jpeg|Gara Scorpio Zodiart.jpg|Scorpio Virgo, Leo, and Libra Zodiarts.jpg|Leo, Libra, and Virgo Trakeena.jpg|Trakeena Master Org.jpg|Master Org Imperious.jpg|Imperious Moltor.jpg|Moltor Kamdor.jpg|Kamdor Miratrix.jpg|Miratrix Venjix.jpg|Venjix Master Xandred.jpg|Master Xandred Mumm-Ra.JPG|Mumm-Ra Captain Hook.JPG|Captain Hook Black Cross Fuehrer.jpg|Black Cross Fuehrer Oiles Gil.jpg|Oiles Gil Shredder.JPG|Shredder Team Rocket.JPG|Team Rocket Bowser.jpeg|Bowser Skeletor.JPG|Skeletor Blade.jpeg|Blade Jason Voorhees.jpeg|Jason Voorhees Michael Myers.jpeg|Michael Myers Jigsaw.jpeg|Jigsaw Stripe.JPG|Stripe Pennywise the Dancing Clown.jpeg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown Dr. Hannibal Cannibal Lecter.jpeg|Dr. Hannibal Cannibal Lector Darth Vader.JPG|Darth Vader Vincent and Jules.JPG|Vincent and Jules MaloMyotismon.jpeg|MaloMyotismon Al Capone.JPG|Al Capone Osama bin Laden.JPG|Osama bin Laden Joseph Stalin.jpeg|Joseph Stalin LYRICS: Somewhere, in Megatron's lair... Megatron: What can you expect? From filthy little heathens! Their whole disgusting race is like a curse! Their skin's a hellish red! They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said and worse--- All Villains: They're Savages! Savages! Megatron: Barely even human! Ultimoose and Saranoia: Savages! Savages! Megatron: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil! We must sound the drums of war! Yuck, Bluto, Chucky, and Trakeena: They're savages! Savages! All Villains: Dirty redskin devils! Now we sound the drums of war! Meanwhile, in the heroes' HQ... Optimus Prime: This is what we feared! The paleface is a demon! The only thing they feel at all is greed! Red Power Ranger: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside! Kamen Rider Fourze, Batman, Pucca, and Garu: I wonder if they even bleed! All Heroes: They're savages! Savages! Barely even human! Savages! Savages! Kamen Rider Stronger: Killers at the core! Green Arrow: They're different from us! Which means they can't be trusted! Optimus Prime: We must sound the drums of war! All Heroes: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one! Then we sound the drums of war! '' Everyone: ''Savages! Savages! Megatron: Let's go kill a few, men! Everyone: Savages! Savages! Optimus Prime: Now it's up to you, men! Everyone: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war!!! *''*battle beaks out''* Category:Parodies Category:Musicals Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:Super Sentai Category:Transformers Category:Nintendo Category:Jetix Category:Enemies Category:War Category:Secret mission Category:Epic Battle Category:Prophecy Category:Pokemon Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Power Rangers Category:Shonen Jump Category:X-Men Category:Batman Category:Sega Category:Songs Category:Ideas Category:Horror films Category:Action/Adventure